Ella Enchanted 2: The Curse Continues
by Lauraelyn
Summary: Ella marries Char, though she hasn't broken the curse yet. This is an alternate ending: Ella tries to hide the curse from Char, his parents, and the whole court. See what befalls the kingdom when she does this.
1. A Bad Beginning

"Lucinda, come to my aid!" I cried, brushing the tears from my eyes. I waited for a few moments for the beautiful fairy to appear before me. Clearly, she was far away, because she didn't materialize for several minutes. Long minutes.

While I waited, I reflected bitterly on my circumstances and dashed hopes. A few months before, I had received a letter from a boy—no, a prince!!—that I was hopelessly in love with. He declared his love for me in the letter, and needless to say, I was ecstatic. However, my chances of marrying him looked bleak, for I am cursed with obedience. I must do anything anybody commands me to, including horrible orders that could harm Char, my prince, or even the kingdom. I had concocted a scheme to make it seem like I never cared for him in the first place and, writing as though I were my horrid stepsister Hattie, effectively convinced him I was no more than a devilish little temptress, a harpy intent on gaining the crown.

Last week I learned Char would be returning home from his stay in Ayortha, a country right outside our borders. The king was holding three balls for his homecoming. It was rumored Char would choose a bride at one. Before, I was intent on staying away from Char and banishing him from my thoughts. But that proved to be impossible. I was hopelessly in love, and the thought of my two evil stepsisters and their odious mother attending the ball and flirting with Char made my blood boil. I had to see him. I had to. I wanted to explain everything that had happened. I wanted to make him know how much I loved him, but how I couldn't hurt him. So I was resolute on attending the ball, having a heartbreaking chat with him, and then leaving quickly. What I would do with my life from then on was a mystery. Right now the only thing that was important was Char.

I was startled from my thoughts when the beautiful but aging fairy appeared before me. She was the one who cursed me, but she was adamant that she wouldn't take the curse back. I still hadn't forgiven her, but I needed her help. The ball was tonight and I decided I couldn't reveal my plans to my fairy godmother and surrogate mother, Mandy. She would try to convince me otherwise, or even might command me to stay home. So I left her in the dark about my plans.

"What is it, my dear?" asked Lucinda tiredly. I hated the sad, pitying look she always had on her face when she talked to me.

"I need your help. I need a dress and transportation to the ball tonight. I must talk to Char."

"Ella!" she cried, aghast. "I thought you wrote to him and convinced him you had married and left Kyrria. He hates you!"

"I can't let him believe that, Lucinda. I—I saw his diary in my magic book. He called me a harpy, a siren. He believes everything that ever happened between us was a lie." My voice cracked. "I _love _him, Lucinda."

A tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and murmured, "This is a dangerous thing to do." With that, she stared intently at me until I felt myself being enveloping by yards and yards of beautiful silk. I ran to our mirror and saw I was wearing a beautiful periwinkle ball gown. It had cap-sleeves and a deep v-neck that plunged, revealing a very modest bust.

"Uh, Lucinda, the neckline is a little—"But she had corrected it before I could finish my sentence. I twirled happily in front of the mirror, noticing a beautiful train and a garland of white lilies she had set in my hair. I forgot for a moment that the ball would not be a grand affair, but a horrible heartbreak for both Char and me. "Thank you, Lucinda. Thank you."

She nodded solemnly. "There is a coach outside. Ella, this magic is pretty big, so I've set a time limit. Be home by midnight, or everything will vanish."

"Even the dress?" I asked, horrified, thinking I might lose track of the time and be left standing in my undergarments in the center of a crowded ballroom. She gave me a sad smile. "No, I understand. This shouldn't take long."

She nodded, and disappeared.

I ran downstairs and outside. A huge orange carriage stood before me. I laughed as the footman helped me into my seat. An orange carriage! She probably made it from a pumpkin. As the carriage started up, I saw Mandy through the kitchen window. She looked up, startled, but apparently didn't spy me inside. She went back to scrubbing dishes.

I arrived very late at the ball, but fashionably so. Quite a few maidens were still treading up the stone steps, giggling merrily. I couldn't help but glower at every one of them. They all loved Char because he was a prince and because of his looks, not because he was kind and brave and witty and charming. Thinking of his virtues made my lower lip tremble, so I hurriedly banished these thoughts from my head. Instead I focused on not stepping on my train and not falling over in the beautiful glass slippers I had discovered with Char months before.

Before I entered the ballroom, I donned my white mask. It was a masquerade ball, so this was not out of the ordinary, despite the fact that many girls had removed their masks to show off their beauty to Char. I didn't want Char to spy me before I saw him, so I kept hidden in a long group of girls and made sure my mask was tight.

Gradually, I realized that I was actually standing in a line of ladies waiting to greet Char. I turned quickly to get out of the line, but the girl in front of me spun around and said, "Save my place." I gasped. It was Hattie, my dreaded stepsister. Fortunately, she didn't recognize me.

"Of course," the words tumbled from my mouth. She hurried away from the line, right to the banquet table. I sighed, hoping she would return soon. The line was moving closer and closer to Char.

Ten minutes later, she still hadn't returned. Only a few more maidens, and then it would be my turn. I gulped, wondering if I could trick him into thinking I was just another girl, another golddigger hoping to gain a crown.

Fortunately, Hattie arrived with just minutes to spare. "Thank you. I'm sorry I took so long, I was just...powdering my face." I stifled a laugh as she brushed crumbs from her dress and wiped her mouth. She still had blueberry stains on her face.

"What's your name?" she asked. Before I could answer, it was her turn to talk to Char. She swept forward, curtsying deeply. "I shall be desolate if you don't remember me, Prince Charmont!" she cooed.

I grimaced. Poor Char.

"Ah yes, Hattie, how are you?" Suddenly I had goosebumps. I hadn't heard his voice for over a year. I began trembling.

"Never met royalty before, have you?" asked the girl behind me, smirking.

I didn't answer her. Instead, I swept from the line and ran toward the garden doors. I caused such a commotion that both Hattie and Char turned to look. He caught my eye for a second and I faltered at the doors before an attendant gave me a concerned look and opened them for me.

"Here you go, miss," he said. I thanked him and rushed out in the cool night air. I needed to compose myself before I talked to Char.


	2. The Proposal

I sat down on the stone bench, my hands folding primly in my lap. The night air was cool and the stars were bright; it cleared my head. Had I led a very different life, one where I wasn't cursed, I might have sat with Char on this very bench, his hands in mine. This was a night for romance, a night for lovers to walk in the gardens. A night for normal, uncursed people to proclaim their love.

I brushed a tear angrily from my cheek and strode to the glass doors. I peered inside. The line was dwindling down; apparently, Char had shaken off Hattie and had gone through almost all his other guests.

The servant saw me looking through the glass and quickly opened the doors. I managed a quiet "thank you" and hurried toward the line. I only had to wait a few minutes before getting back to the front; Char was receiving each guest with thinly veiled unenthusiasm and chilly politeness. I was relieved he knew the real agendas of all the girls in line.

Finally, it was my turn. The girl who had been in front of me grinned one last time at Char and swept away from him. I was disappointed to see how beautiful her face was, and how her hair cascaded down her back like a golden stream. As I moved toward Char, my heart thumping, I noticed a peculiar look on his face. Ah, he noticed her beauty as well? I silently cursed her, even though I knew this was unkind. I couldn't marry him anyway, and he might as well be happy with someone else. She might be a genuinely nice person.

I swept a low curtsy in front of him. He bowed before me. As he straightened, a beautiful brown curl fell across his eyes. He swept it away from his face with his large, square hand. How I could have kissed him in that moment.

"My lady," he said stiffly. I hated the formality in his voice.

"My lord," I repeated, trembling.

"I hope you have a wonderful time at the ball tonight," he intoned, without emotion. He bowed again and turned away.

"Char," I said, without thinking. He stopped in his tracks. I could see the muscles tensing in his neck. Suddenly, I felt like this wasn't a good idea. I began to hurry away but stopped quickly when I heard the next word he said.

"Ella," he whispered. "ELLA!" He began to run. I knew instantly I had made a horrible mistake. I picked up my skirts and began hurrying through the crowd, trying to reach the heavy doors and get into my carriage before he could catch me. I stopped before the Grand Staircase, realizing instantly I would never make it in time. I veered off to the right, rushing toward the poor little doorman who had let me out into the garden before. He jumped in alarm and threw the door open. I stopped, gasping for breath on the stone patio. My feet ached in their glass slippers.

Taking another deep breath, I started toward a stone path that would lead me through the gardens. Hopefully I could find a way back to the front of the castle, or hide until Char gave up.

However, when I tried to run again, I heard a command behind me.

"Stop!" I froze in place. It was Char's voice. "Look at me." I gulped and whirled around to face him. He stood in the doorway, breathing heavily and pushing his hair out of his eyes. The doorman peered behind him anxiously before Char shut the door, practically in the poor man's face.

"I'm not Ella," I said, my voice trembling. "I don't know what you're talking about, Prince Charmont." He stepped toward me, a sad look on his face. Suddenly he reached up and I flinched, thinking he might strike me.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly. "I just want to know..." He tugged on the strings of my mask until they came loose. The mask slid off my face and onto the stone ground. I kept my head lowered. We both looked at the mask for a minute longer.

"Are you married? Tell me the truth," he finally said.

"No," I said miserably.

"You could have told me, Ella," he said, his voice breaking. "You stopped writing to me after I sent that letter where I poured my heart out...Why did you let Hattie trick me? I got a letter from her saying that you had gone off, marrying an ancient rich man."

"I—I don't know what to say," I said, desperate to tell him the truth. "Char, I need to tell you something—"but I stopped, because my head began aching. And I suddenly knew why. My mother had commanded me never to tell anyone about the curse. I had not had anyone to countermand it. I could not tell Char. I almost screamed in fury. I was a fool, an idiot!"

"Do you love me?" he asked, his brown eyes wide. I wanted to kiss him, but I pulled away.

"I don't know," I sobbed.

"Do you love me? Tell me!" He took my hand.

"I do, I do," I was crying hysterically now.

"Marry me," he said. "Marry me, Ella. Say you'll marry me."

I gulped. My head swam, and I saw red spots. A command that I actually liked, but it could endanger Char. It could endanger the kingdom! But he looked so sweet and earnest sitting there, so expectant. I could never break his heart.

"I'll marry you," I whispered. The curse complaints stopped. He grabbed me and pulled me into an embrace, kissing me on the mouth. I melted, brimming with happiness, but something nagged me at the back of my mind. I was still cursed, but Char didn't know.

I can deal with this, I thought. I'll have Mandy countermand the curse, and Char will know. He'll protect me from Hattie or anyone else. I can handle this.

I hope.


	3. Losing Mandy

"Now," said Char, pulling away from our embrace. "Let's go inside! I want to announce to everyone about our engagement!"

Everyone! That meant Hattie, Olive, and Dame Olga! I felt sick at the thought.

"No, no, Char, we can't. I don't want my stepfamily to see," I pleaded. "They won't allow it."

Char peered curiously at me. "Why do you always listen to them?" he asked. "I doubt they're very kind to you."

"I don't know," I lied bitterly. How I wished I could tell him. Suddenly, the clock boomed inside. I jumped. "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty," answered Char, still giving me a peculiar look. "It chimes on the half-hour as well."

"Oh," I said, relieved. I glanced toward the doors, wondering if I could manage to get away before Char tried to announce our engagement to everyone. Suddenly Char sat down heavily on the stone bench. I was left standing, clutching one of his hands.

"I still don't understand a few things," he said. "Why did you come to the ball masked? Why did you stop writing to me after that last letter?" He looked up and I saw there were tears in his eyes.

"I—my stepfamily told me to," I said desperately.

"Again with the stepfamily!" he said, jumping up. "What have they done to you to make you so obedient? They're horrid, Ella. Absolutely horrid."

"I'm so sorry Char. When I got that letter, I just wanted to ride to Ayortha and kiss you. I did. I came to this ball tonight to explain everything to you."

"Except you've explained nothing!" he said. I had never seen him angry before, and it scared me. There was a long silence; we both stared at the ground. "I'm sorry," he said after awhile. "Now that we will be married, it doesn't matter. I just can't tell you how relieved I am, Ella. I was so close to losing you."

"I know, I know," I said soothingly, wrapping my arms around him. God, how I loved him. To think I had almost broken things off with him!

"Let's go inside," he said, wiping his eyes. "I want to show you off to mother and father. They'd be so pleased. They'll love you."

"I—can't, please, Char!" I stuttered, but he tugged on my hand.

"Come."

An order. I followed along miserably.

As soon as the door was opened, Char was bombarded with dozens of female fans. He moved quickly through them and led me up the grand staircase the opened up into the ballroom. From the top, you could see the entire ballroom and halls beyond. The eager chattering of the crowd died down quickly when Char and I reached the top.

"I have come to announce that Ella, daughter of Sir Peter of Frell, will be my wife by the end of this year," he said, a huge smile on his face. There came a mixed reaction from the crowd; almost a collective angry hiss came from the girls, but hearty cheering came from several of the lesser noblemen, no doubt friends of Char.

Char took this all in stride. He turned to me, still grinning. I could only give a frightened grimace, for I had seen Hattie right at the front of the crowd, glowering. Soon after, Olive pushed through the crowd, a turkey leg in her hand. She stared, eyes round and dull like a cows. I gulped.

"Come," Char said, turning to me. "Let us go back to your manor and pack your things. You'll live with those horrid people no longer." He offered me his arm and we moved off down the Great Hall, leaving an astonished crowd behind us. As we moved off, I stole a glance at the clock. It was 11:45. I cursed silently, hoping the journey to Dame Olga's manor would be quick.

We arrived at the huge manor in one of the royal carriages; it made me smile to think of what guests who were leaving would think when they found their carriages parked next to a huge pumpkin. We left Char's attendants outside the manor and went in quietly, so as not to attract attention.

Mandy was just leaving the kitchen with a basket of dish towels. "Ella!" she cried, taking in my beautiful gown. "Prince Charmont!" she shrieked, as if she just noticed the handsome future king on my arm. "I don't know what to say!"

"Perhaps a congratulations is in order!" said Char. "We are engaged."

Mandy dropped the basket, an ecstatic smile on her face. "I don't...oh sweet, oh Charmont! I mean, Prince Charmont! Oh!" She attacked me, kissing and hugging and squeezing. While she was assaulting Char, I stole a glance at the huge grandfather clock that stood in the foyer. Five minutes until midnight!

"I can't believe you broke it!" said Mandy, glowing.

"Broke what?" asked Char, confused.

"You didn't tell him?" Mandy laughed, amazed. "Oh dear..."

"Mandy!" I said, suddenly. "Perhaps Char wants some tea?"

"No, I'm fine, really," Char protested. "I would like to just get both of you out of here and—"

"I insist!" I said, pulling Mandy out of the foyer and into the kitchen.

"Sweet, what were you doing at the ball?" asked Mandy. "And where did you get that dress?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, there was a popping sound. Seconds later, I was standing in my servants' garb. Her face darkened. "You've been up to tricks with Lucinda," she growled.

"I had to go to the ball, Mandy. I didn't think you would understand." I went over to the sink and pumped some water into the kettle. "I couldn't leave things the way they were with Char."

"I would have understood, dear," said Mandy, taking the kettle from me and placing it on the stove. As she turned away, she accidentally knocked the kettle from its perch. "Oh, carrots! Catch it!" she said, almost reflexively. But it was an order to me. I leaped forward and dove on the ground, catching the heavy kettle in my outstretched hands and landing on the floor. Water sloshed out, all over me. As I stood up, Mandy was staring at me, aghast.

"You haven't broken the curse," she said, her voice shaking. I stood the kettle on the counter.

"Oh Mandy," I said, sighing. "I'm going to marry the prince."

"You are still cursed," she said, her voice steely. "You are putting yourself in danger. You are putting Char in danger. You are putting the entire kingdom in danger."

"Mandy, he told me to marry him."

"I can easily countermand that."

"Don't you dare!" I cried. "You can't make a decision like this for me."

"I know," she sighed. "But I hoped you would make the right one."

I said nothing. She strode toward the door but paused before going through.

"You can let yourself out. Have a lovely wedding."

She was gone before I could say anything. I sank to the floor, sobbing. Mandy was almost a mother to me! Her disapproval hurt me more than anything else. And now I wouldn't be able to tell Char of the curse. I had to deal with it on my own.

After I composed myself, I went into the drawing room where Char waited. "Where's Mandy?" he asked, a lovely grin still playing on his face. He was so sweet, so innocent.

"She's angry with me," I said stupidly.

"She didn't seem angry before!" he protested.

"Maybe I should pack before the others get home," I said, ignoring his exclamation.

"Uh yeah, good idea," he said. "I'll just wait here."

I was relieved. I didn't want him to see my quarters, where all the servants were.


	4. A Foolish Mistake

When Char and I arrived at the castle, it was silent. Evidently, the ball had ended and all of the disappointed maidens had returned home. He led me up the huge stone steps and into the Great Hall after asking the footmen to take my lone trunk up to a guest room.

Inside the Hall, the lights were low. Only small candles sat in their brackets along the stone walls.

"Please hurry, Ella," said Char. "I want to talk to mother and father before they retire."

I stopped in my tracks, thankful that Char hadn't issued on order. The King and Queen! I looked down at my servants' garb. Char hadn't notice; he was too excited and happily smiling at my face the whole ride to the castle. But the Queen was sure to notice, and then there would be questions and the truth would come out—

"Ella?" Char asked, peering at me in the low light. "Are you all right?"

"Char, may I just go to bed? It's been such an eventful night. I think I need some rest."

"But I hoped..." he started, but seeing the pained look on my face, he stopped. "You're right. We'll have breakfast with them tomorrow and they can finally meet you."

I breathed a little easier as he led me to my room. He kissed me goodnight outside the bedroom door—a chaste kiss, however. The servants were watching.

The next morning as two of the servants were tugging hard at the laces on my corset and curling my hair, a knock came on the bedroom door. A smartly dressed young man came in and handed me a piece of parchment.

"It arrived at the gate this morning, madam," he said. After taking my leave, he left quickly. I quickly pulled the piece of paper from the envelope and immediately the overpowering scent of roses and violets flew to my nose. I coughed. It smelled as though the letter were doused in perfume.

I suddenly grew nervous. What could be in the letter? However, the servants were watching me curiously, so I opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Ella,_

_I am soo happy for your engagement to Prince Charmont, but I am desolate that you have left us. The girls and I have decided we must remain a family (your father would command it if he knew of your marriage). So you will tell Char that Hattie, Olive, and I will move into the castle next Friday._

_Love,_

_Mum Olga_

I was furious with myself for my foolishness. Hattie, Olive, and Dame Olga moving into the castle? Horrible, wretched...

I seethed silently, slowly tearing the letter to bits. The servants exchanged troubled glances.


End file.
